Household cleaning tasks are conducted using articles and compositions which are designed to remove dirt and residues from a wide variety of surfaces. For example, items such as simple dust cloths and mops are conventionally used to remove particulate matter from hard surfaces such as furniture. Such items are often supplemented by spray-on waxy or oily compositions which are designed to enhance the uptake of dirt particles. Fabric surfaces are conventionally cleaned using various surfactants and surfactant pastes. For example carpet and furniture fabrics are typically scrubbed and/or cleaned by means of surfactants and/or solvents which are designed to loosen oily dirt from the fabrics, and the resulting residues are sometimes absorbed into a material such as clay or kieselguhr, which is then discarded. Garments and other fabrics such as draperies, tablecloths, and the like, are often cleaned by immersion processes involving various organic solvents and/or by conventional wet processes involving detersive surfactants and water, either in an immersion or spray-on operation.
In many instances, surface cleaning operations involve the application of small quantities of "pre-spotting" agents to discrete, highly stained areas of the article being cleaned. While effective for their intended use, such localized spot removal treatment compositions are generally expensive on a per-use basis and would not be suitable for large scale cleaning operations.
Accordingly, there is a continuing search for simple, effective cleaning processes and compositions for use by the consumer. Moreover, there is a continuing search for approved cleaning compositions which are cost effective.
The present invention provides a cleaning cloth for what can be termed "dry-wipe" cleaning of household surfaces such as carpets, upholstery, clothing, and the like. The dry-wipe cleaning articles herein can be passed across such surfaces, and oils, particulates and gummy residues are transferred onto the wipe fabric. The practice of the invention provides an unexpectedly high level of cleaning, approaching wet detergent cleaning in some cases, but without the mess, prospective damage and resoiling potential occasioned by the presence of unremoved wet detergent residues. In another mode, the articles and processes herein can be used in a conventional "dusting" operation on hard, non-fabric surfaces. In yet another mode, the articles herein can be used to clean living beings, e.g., the hair on domestic pets, farm animals, as well as to clean human hair and skin.